1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion board, expansion board for communication, insulating film for expansion board, computer system, expansion board removing method, and electronic circuit board, and more particular to apparatus and method for such to be employed with computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, so-called PCs (personal computers) have come to be provided with more and more diversified functions. For example, many of those PCs are provided with functions for communicating with external just by connecting such an expansion device as a modem board, a LAN board, etc. to them. Those expansion devices are classified into two types; built-in type and external type. The built-in type device is installed inside the subject PC while the external type device is connected to the subject PC from outside. Users often select and install necessary expansion devices by themselves according to their requirement. For a built-in type device, the user is required to expose the PC by removing the case and connect the board type expansion device to the connector of the mother board inside the PC.
However, some expansion devices cannot be installed by users. Concretely, those devices are small expansion devices for lap-top PCs. Because portability is an very important item for lap-top PCs, those expansion devices are limited in size. Consequently, parts are packed at a high density thereon, so that the lap-top PCs become complicated in internal structure. In addition, expansion devices must be installed/removed very accurately and carefully. This is why usually the PC makers install those small expansion devices in lap-top PCs; no consideration is given to the installation of those devices by users from the beginning.
In spite of this, year after year there have increased users who want to expand the capability of their lap-top PCs more freely and accordingly, those users come to desire to install those small expansion devices by themselves. It would therefore be a significant advantage for those users if they could install/remove those expansion devices that are comparatively expensive small expansion devices and mother boards etc. by themselves.
Under such circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above conventional technical problems and provide an expansion board, which enables users to connect/disconnect expansion devices to/from mother boards of those lap-top PCs.
In order to attain the above object, in one aspect, the expansion board of the present invention, connected to the mother board of the subject computer system, is intended to expand the functions of the computer system. The expansion board of the present invention comprises a first face facing the mother board; a second face that is the back of the first surface; and a projection formed by a flexible sheet extended from the second face so as to be separated therefrom. The user can connect/disconnect the small expansion board to/from a predetermined position inside the subject PC smoothly by taking this protruded sheet with fingers. The shape of the flexible sheet is not limited specially; it is just required for the user to be able to take it with fingers. For example, the flexible sheet may be a narrow strap-like one.
Furthermore, in another aspect, the expansion board of the present invention to be employed for computer systems includes two surfaces; face and back. On the back is provided a connector used to connect the mother board of the subject computer system and on the face is provided a grip used to take the expansion board with fingers.
The present invention, in a further aspect, may also be considered as a communication expansion board. In this case, the communication expansion board comprises a board provided with a primary area used to connect an external network and a secondary area used to connect a portion inside the subject computer, an insulating film used to cover at least the primary area, and a projection provided with a fixed end fixed to the face of the insulating film and a free end formed so as to be separated from the insulating film.
The projection may be formed by extending the insulating film. In such a case, the insulating film is wound on the communication expansion board in the width direction and the projection is extended in the longitudinal direction of the board so as to cross the width direction. The projection may also be formed by a dedicated sheet separately from the insulating film. In such a case, the fixed end of the projection may be formed by connecting one end of the dedicated projection sheet to the insulating film. The projection may also be formed by winding the dedicated projection sheet on the communication expansion board, then connecting both ends of the sheet to each other.
The present invention in still a further aspect may also be considered as an insulating film for the communication expansion board. The insulating film used for the communication expansion board includes a cover portion used to cover the face of the communication expansion board and a projection extended from the fixed end on the face of the cover portion to external and enabled to be taken with fingers.
Furthermore in another aspect, the present invention may be considered as a computer system. The computer system comprises accepting means for accepting an expansion board removably; processing means for processing data of the expansion board connected to the accepting means; board holding means located on the face of the expansion board and enabled to be held by the user so as to connect/disconnect the board to/from the accepting means. This board holding means is preferably configured so that the user can remove the board from the accepting means easily.
The computer system of the present invention also includes a mother board and an expansion board connected to the mother board. The mother board includes processing means and an expansion board connector used to connect the board and send/receive data to/from the processing means. The expansion board includes a mother board connector used to connect the mother board and an extended sheet extended from the face of the expansion board.
In the computer system, the communication channel used for the communication with an external network is extended from the processing device and connected to the expansion board connector. The communication channel may include one of a modem channel, a LAN channel, and a wireless LAN channel.
Furthermore in another aspect, the present invention may also be considered as a method for disconnecting the expansion board from the mother board connector. According to the method, the user takes grip of the expansion board with fingers and pulls it so as to disconnect and remove the board from the mother board connector connected to the back of the board.
Further, for another aspect, the present invention may also be considered as an electronic circuit board. The electronic circuit board comprises first and second main faces that face each other; a connector located on the first main face and enabled to connect an external device; and a flexible sheet located on the face of the electronic circuit board. Part of the flexible sheet is connected to the electronic circuit board and another part thereof is extended so as to be separated from the second main face. When an electronic circuit is mounted on this electronic circuit board, at least part of the electronic circuit can be covered by the flexible sheet.